


Dream a Dream and Learn

by NightOfNetter



Category: Fraggle Rock
Genre: Baby’s first time tagging, Drabble, Dream Sharing, Dream a Dream And See, Dreams, Friendship, Gen, My First Fanfic, Song fic, hope I put enough here, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfNetter/pseuds/NightOfNetter
Summary: Gobo teaches Doc about dream-sharing. They both learn a few things.





	Dream a Dream and Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 2:00 AM-3:00 AM on a school night. Whoops. Worth it though. Had to write it down before I forgot it. 
> 
> Written while listening to “Dream a Dream And See” from the Fraggle Rock episode “Boober’s Dream.”
> 
> And no, despite the word count, there is nothing sinister going on here.

“So you’re saying you can _share_ dreams?” Doc asked, incredulously.

“Well sure we can!” Gobo put his hands on his hips. “Can’t you?”

“No,” The silly creature replied, bewildered. “That’s something we could only— if you’ll pardon the pun— come up with in our dreams.”

“Well then!” Gobo said, defiantly, his tail wagging excitedly. “I guess I’ll just have to show you!”

<><><><>

“We Fraggles can fall asleep at the drop of a hat.” Gobo grinned. “And I mean literally. But there is a song we need to sing. You have to start it, since it’s your dream. It goes: ‘Dream a dream and see, what a dream can be.’ Then I will join in.”

“Now we have to put our heads together.”

‘Alright,’ Doc thought, as the Small Fraggle settled into a comfortable position against his head. ‘What were the words I had to say? Oh right.’

“Uh, dream a dream and see... what a dream... could be?”

Then, as if it was magic (which it probably was), more words began to sprout from Doc’s mouth without him even thinking them. He sang, slightly off-key, but the thought and care were there.

“_What makes dreamers feel?Dreams are more than real_.”

Gobo joined in, softly, as music drifted in, from nowhere.

“_Why does dreaming keep revealing keep revealing what our lives conceal_?”

The notes crescendoed up, but still remained gentle, and quiet, as to not disturb the neighbors.

“_Dream a dream and see, what a dream can be. Dream a dream and see, why sweet dreamers dream_.”

The world seemed to fade away, showing a cloudy area, which again faded away into a strange recreation of Doc’s workshop, complete with a cutout of Sprocket in his bed.

The music carried on with the voices of the creatures who just sang it, while Doc looked around at his surroundings with wonder.

“_When I wake I see, one more mystery_.”

Gobo’s image of him sitting on the workstation desk strengthened, and Doc’s eyes stopped at his awestruck face.

“_While our lives run, is there someone, dreaming you and me_?”

“What— What is this?”

Gobo chuckled. “You mean, you don’t recognize your own dream?”

“_Dream a dream and see_.”

Doc looked around once more. “By golly.” He gasped. “I can scarcely believe it.”

“_Why sweet dreamers dream_.”

The music that they had not realized that was still going on had faded away, and they were met with a pleasant quiet.

“_Dream a dream and see_.”

“Hey Doc!” Gobo pulled his attention. “Did you know that in dreams you can do whatever you want? Watch this!”

Doc watched, mystified, as Gobo floated through the air around the room, laughing all the way. The sill creature couldn’t help it. He joined in, laughing about how silly it is. A Fraggle flying? Surely nothing could bring more joy!

All this fun reminded Doc of his younger years, laughing and playing and running. It was nice to be a kid again, just this once.

<><><><>

“You know,” Doc said to Gobo as they sat in the former’s front yard, amidst a beautiful multicolored sunset.

“This is the most magical experience I think I’ve ever had.”

“Magical?” Gobo peered up at the silly creature, confused.

“Well of course,” Doc replied. “Magical. No human— er, silly creature, has ever shared their dreams before. Lucid dreams exist, but it’s pretty hard to induce those.”

Gobo looked away, thinking with a mildly perturbed expression on his face. Doc smiled at Gobo.

“I’m surprised. You’ve never thought about how magic Fraggle dream-sharing is?”

“I dunno. I never thought about it as magic, but now...” Gobo pondered Doc’s words, and after a moment, looked up at his friend with a happy expression. “I guess us Fraggles are pretty magical, eh, Doc?”

They looked off into the sky, the sun castling rays of gorgeous pinks and oranges. ‘_Mokey would love this_,’ Gobo thought absentmindedly.__

_ __ _

The two creatures shared the sky, each thinking about how exciting exploring each other’s worlds would be.

_ __ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope whoever read this enjoyed. (The Fraggle Rock fandom is not very big, in my experience.)
> 
> This was a simple one-shot, born from a desire to see more friendship between the Fraggles and Doc, the latter learning about how curious the creatures are.


End file.
